Chance Encounter Doctor Who
by MatsuoPrower
Summary: <html><head></head>Is Part 1 of a 5 episode story arc, I Have roughly planned out. Theses are the continuing adventures of Amy Pond  and The Doctor based on an alterative time line after Cold Blood  explaing the lack of Rory</html>


Chance Encounter

By Scott Sands

Location: Victorian London, England

21 January 1852

The Streets are busy with the sound of people talking and buying stuff. A young man rushes through the crowded street holding something shiny tightly in his hands as he dodges past people. Then the sound of whistles can be heard faintly in the background as the crowds slowly open up letting about 12 police officers chase after him

Police Officer:

Halt! In the name of the Queen

The young man turns to look back, losing his stepping and dropping the item he was accused of stealing. We get a quick glimpse of a pocket watch before he quickly grabs it.

Lucas:

Stop chasing me, I didn't steal it, it was mine to begin with Gov.

The young man gets back up and starts running again hearing the sounds of the whistle and barking dog not far behind, dashing around the corner and stopping shortly after been blocked by a big blue box with doors (Tardis).

The young man knocks and pushes at the door hoping it will open.

Lucas:

Come on budge, dammit! Let me in

Stepping out from the alleyway seeing how close the Police are, the young man puts the pocket watch in his pocket and dashes toward the doors hoping to break them down.

Interior: Tardis near the control panels, The Doctor's messing with some of the switches whilst the companion is sitting on the upper level of the Tardis.

Amy Pond:

So where are we again?

The Doctor:

21st of January 1852, Victorian London

Amy Pond:

And why are we here again?

The Doctor:

No reason, just thought we could have a quiet day, you know, nothing dangerous.

BANG BANG BANG

Lucas:

Let me in.

The Doctor glances over at Amy then glances back at the door

Amy:

Well aren't you going to answer it?

The Doctor rushes over to the door and opens it.

The Doctor:

Sorry we're not open for...oof

The young man rushes pass The Doctor accidentally pushing The Doctor into the Railing near the door. The Young man crash into the control panel, his hand landing on 3 buttons and the centre panels light up and starts moving

The Doctor still slightly crouching looks up in disbelief and staggers

to the control panels

The Doctor:

Wha...What have you done?

Lucas:

Noth...nothing Sir

Quickly cowering into the corner not sure what to think of what is going off

Amy:

Doctooooor Whats going off?

The Doctor:

Well obviously you have or else it wouldn't have started. Don't worry Amy it's easy to fix

The Doctor dashes round to the monitor, looking at the screen scrambling to regain control of the Tardis. The Doctor fiddles with the controls and is pushing buttons. Finally regaining some control he slams down the stabiliser

The Doctor:

Now Now Now "_Snaps fingers and points to the Young Man_** "**Who are you?

Lucas:

Me Sir?

The Doctor:

Yes you! I know who she is and I know who I am. That's Amy Pond and I'm The Doctor , But who are you?

Lucas looks around with confusion and excitment in his eyes, before drawing his atttention back to the The Doctor

Lucas:

Lucas Sir, Lucas Chance. Where am I?

The Doctor crouches besides Lucas and looks him in the eyes.

The Doctor:

Well Lucas you see, your neither here nor there, Infact once i reconfigure the console to the right date your going home.

Amy:

Doctor don't be mean.

As The Doctor steps back to the controls, Amy walks over and gives him a pat on the back,

Amy:

Weeeell Lucas right, putting it simple your in a time machine

Lucas:

You mean like in H.G Wells book

The Doctor:

Yes, Funny fact about that book... Wait a minute that not out for another 43 years

how do you now about that ?

Lucas:

About what!

The Doctor:

The book, the book we were just talking about H.G Wells Time Machine, how do you know of it?

Lucas look at The Doctor Puzzeled not sure what he was talking about

The Doctor:

Oh nevermind if you won't tell me this will.

The Doctor pulls out his Sonic Screwdrive and does a quick scan of Lucas, Lucas look on with bemusment in his eyes

The Doctor:

Your Human, born 1832, blood type O and son of Harriet Chance and Edward Chance both deceased

Amy looks at Lucas see tears starting to swell in his eyes, when the doctor mention his parents.

Amy:

Eeeerhm, Doctor why don't you put that away, you don't need to be scarying him more then you already have.

Amy croutches down next to lucas patting him on the back and giving him a warm gently smile hoping to make him smile. She then looks at the Doctor and shrugs her shoulders as to say what the hell.

The Doctor:

Yeeeees...

Looking at Amy alittle cluelessy

The Doctor:

Ooooooooh Yes

Just Realising what he'd done.

The Doctor:

Your absoulty right Miss Pond.

The Doctor Scramble to put his Sonic Screwdrive back into his pocket

The Doctor:

Hopefully Lucas we should land back in 1852 in few minute and you can forget/pretend this never happend..

Lucas looks up at Amy and smile slightly blushing. Making Amy laugh alittle.

Amy:

Awwwww, Can't we keep him

Cheeckly smiling back at Lucas knowing very well what The Doctor was going to say.

The Tardis makes all it funny landing sounds and then suddenly stop.

The Doctor:

You know the rules Amy, well actually you don't I should proply tell you them one day. There you go Lucas, home sweet home. We might be a few blocks of from were you where, but you should be safe from what ever you was running from.

Lucas:

Who said i was running from anything

The Doctor:

I've been running my whole life, so i know when someone running away from something


End file.
